battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Shrederator
Captain Shrederator (formerly Shrederator) is a heavyweight robot which competed in every season of the BattleBots reboot, as well as the 2005 BattleBots Rochester R3 event. It was built by Brian Nave of Team LOGICOM. Its weapon, like most of Nave's robots, was a full-body spinning shell. It was painted in the colors of the American flag to pay homage to his entry in Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors, The Revolutionist (which was a repainted Phrizbee). The main perk of Captain Shrederator was its interchangeable weapon teeth: Depending on its opponent, it could use different shapes and sizes of weapon teeth in order to get a better bite. However, Captain Shrederator also had a large bar which could be mounted instead of the shell for certain opponents. In Season 2, Captain Shrederator was originally an alternate for the show, but was allowed in due to one of the many drop-outs which occurred at Season 2. In Season 3, Captain Shrederator was redesigned with a more conical body and 4 large teeth. This version didn't do as well as its Season 2 form, mainly due to Brian giving the robot to his son while Brian competed in China with much more success, but Brian returned to pick up a win for Capt. Shrederator in the USA vs the world fight. For Season 4, Capt. Shrederator had few changes done, like its blocky teeth being more rounded, as well as having thicker top plastic for hammers. Capt. Shrederator did even worse, but it was due to a serious wire problem that made its body cancel its power. Unfortunately, the team discovered this issue following the Desperado loss and didn't have time to fix it, resulting in Capt. Shrederator having lost all of its main fights. Robot History BattleBots Rochester R3 After receiving a bye in the first round, Shrederator's first opponent was Tetracide. This fight started with Shrederator spinning up to full speed before attacking Tetracide. This did nothing however and Shrederator attacked again, this time ripping pieces off of Tetracide and completely destroying it with a single hit. Following this, Tetracide tapped out. This put Sherederator into the next round where it faced REDRUM. This fight started with both robots spinning up to speed. Shrederator then ripped REDRUM's ablative wooden armor it had attached for the fight off. REDRUM then got a hit in on Shrederator, which sent more bits of wood flying. Shrederator then delivered a hit to REDRUM which sent both robots flying, with REDRUM landing upside down where it promptly tapped out. This win put Shrederator into the finals where it faced Big Betty. Due to some damage from REDRUM, Shrederator went with a full wedged body. The fight was rather lackluster, resulting in various pushes and neither bot able to take advantage. Eventually, Shrederator lost drive on one side, but there wasn't enough time to count it out, so it went to the judges. The judges gave the win to Big Betty, making Shrederator the BattleBots Rochester R3 Heavyweight runner-up. ABC Season 1 Captain Shrederator's first and only match was against Stinger. Captain Shrederator spun up at the beginning and managed to attack towards the side, sending itself into the air and damaging Stinger's front tire. However, Stinger seemed unaffected by the hit and Captain Shrederator's heavy shell was giving it traction issues. After the shell broke and stopped spinning, Stinger managed to use its lifter to get under Captain Shrederator and flip it upside down where Captain Shrederator could not self right. Despite Stinger trying to right the spinner, Captain Shrederator was knocked out at 1:12 and didn't get a wildcard entry to the round of 16. ABC Season 2 Captain Shrederator's first match was against Death Roll. The match started in Captain Shrederators favor, with it ripping pieces off the side and top of Death Roll. Death Roll continued to fight and Captain Shrederator eventually tore off Death Roll's tail. Captain Shrederator continued to attack and tore off one of Death Roll's wheels. Death Roll eventually stopped moving and was sent flying by Captain Shrederator, only to land on a piece of its own head armor, where it was stranded and immobilized. Death Roll was counted out giving Captain Shrederator the win by KO at 2:04. This win put Captain Shrederator to the round of 32 with its No.20 seeding, where it faced the No.13 seed Chomp. Both robots approached and started attacking without doing much damage. This continued until Chomp toppled over from one of its attacks and allowed Captain Shrederator to hit it. Chomp self-righted and attacked back, leaving Captain Shrederator spinning down and not moving. Chomp continued to attack and managed to get Captain Shrederator going again. However, this was short-lived and Captain Shrederator stopped moving. Chomp managed to once again restart Captain Shrederator, but this time held back when Captain Shrederator stopped moving again as one of the axe blows from Chomp punctured the top, causing the power cable to come out when the shell came around. Captain Shrederator was counted out and Chomp won by KO at 2:08. This meant that Captain Shrederator was eliminated from the tournament again. Discovery Season 3 Captain Shrederator's first opponent was against End Game. The match was off to a good start for Captain Shrederator as it was able to start getting its weapon up to speed while End Game found itself struggling to advance forward. However, Captain Shrederator was not at full speed and took a hit from End Game that knocked out the spinning shell's ability to rotate. Still, Captain Shrederator continued to attack, even though it was under the pulverizer and took a hit. Unfortunately, it was unable to defend itself and was launched by End Game onto its top on the edge of the screws and unable to move. Captain Shrederator was counted out and earned its first loss of the competition. Captain Shrederator's next opponent was SubZero. Due to damage sustained against End Game, Captain Shrederator swapped out its shell from that fight with a 2nd one and exchanged pretty much all the electronics in an effort to fix the problems it had against End Game. When the match began, things were off to a good start as Captain Shrederator was dealing damage on the back of SubZero, whom was trying to absorb the impacts that way. After multiple collisions, SubZero was tossed over and self-righted. However, the last hit caused Captain Shrederator to fly into the arena barrier and bounce off to land upright without any drive. As a result, Captain Shrederator was counted out, giving SubZero the win by KO. Next for Captain Shrederator was Petunia. The match began rather poorly for Captain Shrederator as their first attack wasn't able to cause any major damage and the blow was deflected away. Captain Shrederator attack again, this time, spinning its opponent nearly 360 degrees. However, the third attack caused Captain Shrederator to bounce off of Petunia and into the arena barrier, where it stopped moving. Making matters worse, its opponent bit down with its beak and caused smoke and flames to pour out. Captain Shrederator was counted out, giving Petunia the win by KO. Captain Shrederator's next match was in the special "USA vs The World" where it was pitted against Vanquish which had been previously ripped in half by Icewave. The match started fairly evenly as Captain Shrederator was causing lots of sparks, but the only damage was the removal of the googly eyes Vanquish had added for the fight. Captain Shrederator ended up in the corner and bounced off the walls before escaping to get back up to speed. Once again, Captain Shrederator was on the attack, but not really dealing much damage. However, Captain Shrederator eventually sent Vanquish flying, tearing off a wheel in the process. Vanquish was no longer moving after this hit and was counted out, giving Captain Shrederator the win by KO. at 2:30. Discovery Season 4 Up first for Captain Shrederator was newcomer from China Wan Hoo. As a result, Captain Shrederator went with its shell that was more cylindrical with lots of teeth around the perimeter. When the match began, Captain Shrederator was able to deliver big hits to Wan Hoo, tearing off part of the defensive shields Wan Hoo added for the fight. Additionally, Wan Hoo didn't have the same amount of maneuverability so Captain Shrederator moved in for another hit. As the match continued, Captain Shrederator delivered another hit and then stopped showing translational movement. With its shell spinning at top speed, Captain Shrederator was counted out, giving Wan Hoo the win by KO. Captain Shrederator next went up against veteran Witch Doctor. Captain Shrederator stuck with the shell used against Wan Hoo but when the match began, Captain Shrederator was the one to take the hits and flew into each wall of the arena. Worse still, their directional indicators were not lit so the team had no way of knowing which way Captain Shrederator was facing. This made it difficult to make proper attacks. Captain Shrederator got its weapon back up to speed and again collided with Witch Doctor to hit the arena sides. On the third hit, Captain Shrederator's weapon wasn't reaching top speed, which left it vulnerable. Unfortunately, Witch Doctor took advantage and Captain Shrederator was flipped over near the screw casing. Worse still, Captain Shrederator had no way to prevent Witch Doctor from shoving them under the pulverizer as they were counted out, giving Witch Doctor the win by KO. Because Captain Shrederator was currently at 0-2, they entered the Desperado Tournament to try and make the Top 16 bracket. This put them in a match against Team Ua!rrior and Black Dragon. In response, Captain Shrederator went with the shell used in its previous two matches. As the match began, both robots got their weapons up to full speed. Captain Shrederator dished out two minor hits that didn't do much, but then dished out a big hit that sent both robots flying to opposite ends of the arena with Black Dragon ending up with a gash on the left side of its wedge and getting flipped upside down. Black Dragon got back over and Captain Shrederator was having drive issues, but was still able to spin the shell. Captain Shrederator took a hit from Black Dragon that slammed it into the wall and knocked some of its teeth off, leaving it with very little life mobility and having its weapon stopped completely. This left them pretty much defenseless as they took a final hit that knocked them out. Captain Shrederator was counted out, giving Black Dragon the win by KO. Still winless after the Desperado Tournament, Captain Shrederator was next placed against Al Kindle and Blacksmith. Captain Shrederator went in with its flat shell that had many embedded teeth around the perimeter. In addition, two large triangular teeth were added to shield the robot's top from Blacksmith's hammer along with thicker lexan. Things were pretty even to start as Captain Shrederator was dishing out the hits but neither robot was taking any damage. Captain Shrederator was then pushed into the arena barrier and taking fire from Blacksmith's hammer. Captain Shrederator escaped but Blacksmith was on them and pushed them to the screws, which briefly trapped them. Captain Shrederator soon lost the use of its spinning shell after being pushed under the pulverizer. With little offense and defense, Captain Shrederator was at the mercy of Blacksmith and was eventually taken back to the screws and flipped over. Captain Shrederator got off the screws, but was still upside down and was counted out, giving Blacksmith the win by KO. Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 10 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "This bot actually IS the sharpest tool in the tool shed. Here to tear through the competition, it's CAPTAIN SHREDERATOR!" "Stand at attention. Salute your new kill sergeant. It’s CAPTAIN SHREDERATOR!" "Spinner, spinner, chicken dinner! Here to make America gyrate again, it's CAPTAIN SHREDERATOR!" "It's a bird, it's a plane. It's about to bring the pain. Bustin' through this bracket like a full-metal jacket. Stand and salute CAPTAIN SHREDERATOR!" "I hope you've had your shredded wheat because this next robot can't be beat. The stone-cold serial killer, CAPTAIN SHREDERATOR!" "This bot is like Superman. His girlfriend is Lois Pain and you're about to be Clark Ditched. *singing* Here he comes to slay the day. It's CAPTAIN SHREDERATOR!" "He'll climb aboard your bot, spin you up in knots, then use you for spare parts. When it's over, he'll say 'Look at me. I'm the captain now.' CAPTAIN SHREDERATOR!" "If this bot was a president, it would be Thomas Deatherson. Ready to make you sign his Declaration of Spindepence. It's CAPTAIN SHREDERATOR!" "It fights for truth, justice, and the American slay. Its spinny senses are tingling. It's a hurt, it's a pain, it's CAPTAIN SHREDERATOR!" "If the BattleBox were a kitchen, this bot would be Bobby Slay, and you're about to es-cargo into a puree of furee. E-V, Uh Oh, It's CAPTAIN SHREDERATOR!" "If this bot were in a band, it would be called "Tom Shredy and the Part-breakers." It's gonna throw you for an American Whirl. Your bot is going to break down and be falllin'. CAPTAIN SHREDERATOR!" Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Full-Body Spinners Category:Robots armed with Spinning Bars Category:Robots armed with overhead spinning weapons Category:Robots with interchangeable weapons Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Heavyweight Runner-Ups Category:Robots from Florida Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins